If I fell
by supermonstrum
Summary: Si te enamorases de él, sería bueno tener la certeza de que no va a doler como con ella. Y él querría asegurarse de que lo tomarás en serio. Si se enamorasen, claro. Stenny


**If I fell.**

Kyle se había ido de vacaciones a visitar a unos parientes, no estaba seguro de cuáles, tampoco recordaba el número de teléfono que le había dejado y no le preocupó demasiado. Un inmenso vacío iba creciendo en su estómago mientras los palpitares dentro de su cabeza se hacían más fuertes. Necesitaba llorar ya, pero no podía, no quería. Estaba cansado de sentirse así por la misma causa desde hacía tantos años. La misma causa y un pequeño agregado que surgió cuando comenzaron las vacaciones de invierno y que trató de enterrar en el fondo de su ser, con poco éxito.

Se acomodó los auriculares, sumiéndose en la melodía de una de las bandas más cursis y hippies, como diría Cartman: The Beatles. Tal vez tuviera razón, ¿y qué demonios le importaba?, no cambiaría su preferencia musical por escucharlo reír o criticar a Lennon sin piedad. The Beatles hablaba por él, por sus sentimientos tortuosos, por la euforia que solía tener.

_If I fell in love with you  
Would you promise to be true?  
And help me understand_

Alguien dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta. Antes de que pudiera responder que no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, una figura delgada y de color naranja entró de forma gatuna y majestuosa. El rostro ya no se ocultaba tanto en la capucha del anorak y pudo ver su expresión sonriente, siempre animada como si el mundo fuese un gran coctel con lo mejor de lo mejor. Nunca para elegir algo fijo, si no ir picoteando.

_'Cause I've been in love before  
And I've found that love was more_

Kenny lo saludó haciendo un ademán con la mano, se sentó con fuerza a los pies de la cama y le arrancó los auriculares de un tirón para escuchar él mismo. Durante unos instantes sus ojos quedaron fijos en la nada, luego se puso de pie sosteniendo el iPod y tarareó de forma suave y armoniosa:

— _Than just holding hands…_

Apagó el aparato y, dejándose caer sobre un puf, sonrió con picardía, parecía haber escuchado un chiste de lo mejor y el otro lo fulminó con la mirada, tratando de salir del mar de sábanas revueltas. No necesitaba que ese tonto entrara como si nada a **su** habitación y riera de su miseria. Al menos quería ver empatía o preocupación, algo que le indicara que importaba.

Porque lo que Kenny pensara de él importaba y mucho. Demasiado para su gusto y lo odiaba. Nadie en todo South Park recomendaría enamorarse de Kenny McCormick, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su perspectiva de coctel.

Aunque él ya se consideraba más que perdido. Había una cuestión que alimentaba una pequeña esperanza enterrada junto a sus sentimientos reprimidos: casi nadie le dijo a Kenny que lo amaba, es decir, lo vetaban anticipadamente. Quizá fuese un círculo vicioso: sabiendo que nadie iría en serio, se tomaba las cosas como un vaivén y al tomarse las cosas como un vaivén, nadie iría en serio.

Entonces, si él frenaba ese círculo, si definitivamente se enamorara de Kenny…

_If I gave my heart to you  
I must be sure from the very start  
That you would love me more than her_

¿Por qué tenía que temer? ¡Dios, era Kenny, su amigo! Lo conocía desde que iban a kínder… Lo conocía como amigo, claro. A decir verdad, no tenía la más remota idea de qué tipo de amante podía ser Kenny, tal vez salvaje, exigente, apasionado, frío, tal vez tuviese millones de fetiches. Tal vez no le interesaba en absoluto relacionarse con un hippy tan, ¿marica?, ¿asquerosamente sensible? Sí, eso era lo que le daba miedo.

No estaba preparado para inestabilidad, para correr al ritmo de alguien indeciso o que no fuera en serio. Genial, engancharse con Kenny, definitivamente era un genio.

—¿Qué sucede, Romeo? Hace ya cuatro meses que ella es historia, pensé que te recuperaste y te veo aquí escuchando este tipo de cosas —preguntó, tomándose los pies y flexionando las rodillas.

—No sé, creo que me puse a recordar y… volví a sentirme mal —confesó cabizbajo, mientras el agujero negro aumentaba considerablemente en su estómago. Estaba a segundos de vomitar, ya no por tener la imagen de Wendy en la cabeza, sino porque frente a él estaba Kenny.

_If I love you too, oh please  
Don't hurt my pride like her_

Puso los ojos en blanco y largó una carcajada. Él volvió a fulminarlo con la mirada, intentando que no se anegaran lágrimas en sus ojos. ¡Necesitaba seriedad, maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía verlo?, ¿por qué no estaba Kyle para decodificar sus pensamientos y ayudarlo? Él no podía solo con todo aquello, con la locomotora del placer McCormick, que antes de atarse o comprometerse en una relación preferiría le cortase el pene.

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad  
If our new love was in vain_

—No es gracioso —sentenció con voz ahogada.

Enseguida, Kenny dejó de sonreír y puso una expresión más seria. Se puso de pie de un salto y tiró las sábanas al suelo, dejándolo sobre el colchón exhibiendo su playera blanca y bóxer azul oscuro. Estuvo a punto de reprocharlo pero la mirada seria y penetrante del muchacho lo dejó paralizado, como si acabase de hacer o decir algo horrible.

—Te diré algo que tampoco es gracioso: nadie se enamora de un saco sifilítico.

¿Saco sifilítico? ¿Así que a él también lo habían lastimado?

_If I trust in you, oh please  
Don't run and hide_

—¿De qué carajo hablas? Si eres tú quien dice no estar interesado en nadie.

—Como si tuviera la posibilidad de cambiarlo. ¿Crees que si me pongo a gritar en el centro del pueblo que busco a… _alguien_, todo cambiará? No, yo ya cargo esto desde que tengo ocho años y es imposible sacármelo de encima. Lo único que queda es disfrutarlo.

Con todas las crudas palabras retumbando por su mente, el calor que le quemaba el cuerpo y los palpitares en la cabeza, lo tomó el brazo bruscamente, con los dedos cuales garras apretándolo; temblaba, sus ojos de concentraron en aquel rostro blanco, con esa sonrisa amarillenta que no se molestaba en cuidar. Kenny abrió la boca para decir algo, mas ninguna palabra salió de esos labios tentadores y misteriosos.

Su expresión reflejaba un dolor inmenso, que lo relacionaba directamente a él, Kenny, entonces comprendió que en esa charla no había una sola señal de Wendy y no sabía bien por qué carajo se estaba dando todo aquello. Acaba de decir que él no estaba disponible para nadie, ¿acaso su amigo era idiota?, él no tenía idea de cómo tratar seriamente a un amante. No necesitaba amantes, jamás se creería que alguien quisiera amarlo en verdad y estaba perfecto, se encargó de confirmarlo, ¿verdad? Él lo quiso así.

_'Cause I couldn't stand the pain  
And I would be sad  
If our new love was in vain_

—Kenny —titubeó.

El cuerpo le hervía cada vez más y sintió unas gotas de sudor resbalando por su rostro, parecía afiebrado, su pecho estaba a punto de estallar si es que la cabeza no lo hacía primero. Se acumularon en su garganta palabras como «deberías», «quiero», «saber», «mucho». Pero una vez dichas no habría marcha atrás y no estaba dispuesto a sufrir de nuevo y tampoco quería hacerlo sufrir a él. Buscaban una estabilidad que desconocían en el otro.

El brazo comenzó a dolerle, las yemas de sus dedos sí que se clavaban con fuerza. Su acompañante, el lujurioso demonio interno, le susurró lo adorable y sensualmente vulnerable que lucía el chico. Hubiese sido exquisito recostarlo sobre la cama, probar con sus propios dedos qué tan estrecho era o no, saborear la boca que Wendy dejó ir injustamente, arrancarle el último gemido.

Hubiese sido exquisito.

Si no fuera porque alguien más imponente aulló desde su pecho:

«¡No!»

No a él. No a él, que veía más allá de lo que consideraba posible. Nunca hubiese sido grato saborear esa vulnerabilidad, aunque dudaba de cuánto podría llegar a resistirse. Después de todo, si no se engañaba, acababa de decirle indirectamente que… le gustaba.

—N-no es imposible, ¿s-sabes? —sugirió con mirada suplicante. Su otra mano subió lentamente, acariciándole la mejilla con ternura—. Si lo dice en serio, yo te creería…

Sí. Él le gustaba a Stan.

Le gustaba tanto como aparentaba temerle a ello.

Kenny sonrió de lado, tomó la muñeca del chico, pidiéndole con un gesto que dejase de lastimarle el brazo y éste obedeció. Los dos se recostaron sobre la cama, Kenny sujetando la mano temblorosa, acariciando el dorso con su dedo pulgar, sin saber qué responder, el pelinegro aún no había pedido respuesta y no tenía pensado hacer nada hasta que sus ojos dejasen de reflejar la atemorizada incertidumbre.

_So I hope you see  
That I would love to love you_

Luego de cinco minutos de hacerse cariñitos en la mano, Stan se levantó de un salto y salió disparado hacia el baño. Pudo escuchar el sonido del vómito y arcada, a su hermana insultándolo llena de ira porque no llegó al retrete y acaba de salpicarle sus pantalones nuevos. Kenny cerró la capucha de su anorak, suspirando con pesadez.

Así que había alguien que no sólo lo tomaba en serio.

También lo amaba.

_If I fell in love with you…_

_

* * *

_

No pregunten por qué, pero siempre supuse que Stan era de los que apuntaban para el lado de los Beatles.

If I fell © The Beatles  
South Park no me pertence. La trama de lo que podría llamarse fanfic decente, sí.


End file.
